


The Front Line

by FandomStar



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam's Counselling Training Makes an Appearance, Secret Relationship, Star Spangled Bingo, Time Travel, Vacation, Workplace Relationship, vague description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The Star Spangled Bingo is here.It is time to fill in...The Front Line
Relationships: (Past) James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082159
Kudos: 17





	1. Absolutely Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an awful play on words. Essentially, I'm gonna have a multi-chapter work for each line of my bingo card. This is for the first/top row.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you work with someone for years, there's bound to be some feelings that develop. The problem comes when you have to stay professional with that person, but neither of you want to be.

* * *

It had been a long shoot. Sam thought it probably counted among one of the longest he’d done all year. He despised long shoots with a passion, but he couldn’t really complain when nine times out of ten they were the best he produced. Especially when Barnes was the photographer. 

James Barnes was probably the best thing the studio had ever paid for. His photography was - and always had been - spectacular, and Sam had never had to make a single complaint to him about anything. That in itself was a miracle, since all of the studio’s other photographers had had at least two minor sexual harassment complaints from him since he’d come out the previous year. Despite having consistently photographed him for the longest, Barnes had been the only one to not mention it beyond a smile and a knowing “good weekend, Wilson?”, let alone make any advances on him.

Sam and Barnes were probably closer than the average model/photographer duo - no, Sam _knew_ they were after hearing more than a few comments on it - and despite knowing better, Sam _did_ want something more. But he knew better and that it was impossible due to their working relationship.

As he thought through the relationship he had with the photographer, Sam was watching Barnes pack up his equipment from a plush seat by the entrance to the corridor of dressing rooms. Suddenly, the blue-eyed man was staring at him, and Sam knew he’d been caught. 

“What you looking at, birdboy?” Barnes teased, approaching Sam with an amused smirk.

Sam shrugged, unbothered by the strap of his muscle shirt shifting slightly. “You, I guess. Problem?”

“Not at all.”

The two men stayed put. As the tension built, Sam found something in his chest tightening. He huffed out a breath, looking away before returning his gaze to Barnes’. 

“Look, I have a pack of Blue Moon at my place. Since you’re the only other person I know who likes it, I was wondering if you’d help me make a start on it.” Sam said, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth nervously.

Barnes hesitated for a second, before letting a wide grin spread his mouth. “For sure. I’m in the mood for a drink.”

Sam laughed. “I’d think so after today!” he remarked. 

Barnes’ returning laughter followed him down the corridor as he went to pick up his bag. Upon his return, Barnes was standing in the same place but with his camera bag slung around his body. With a playful smirk, he gestured in front of him. “Shall we?”

Sam grinned and shook his head. “Already layin’ on the charm?” he asked, walking despite his faux complaint.

Barnes laughed behind him, before catching up to walk on his left.

“I think you should call me Bucky.” Barnes said. 

Sam pulled his beer bottle from his lips. “Why’s that?”

“‘S what my friends call me, and we’ve known each other and hung out like this together enough for you to be one of those,” Barnes replied. “Comes from my middle name.”

“Huh. That’s cool,” Sam replied, taking a long sip of his beer. “Only when we hang out, though.”

Barnes frowned, looking almost hurt. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Sam swallowed. “Want our relationship at the studio to be professional. There’s enough talk about us bein’ closer than others, don’t wanna push that even more. Could ruin our reputation.”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes, and panic bubbled at the bottom of the model’s stomach, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing.

“Fuck eveyone else. What do _you_ want?” 

Sam let out a shaky breath. “What d’you mean?”

“Me ‘n’ you. What do you want?” Bucky asked, as though he hadn’t been giving Sam the most intense staring contest he’d ever taken part in.

“I… You,” Sam whispered. “I want _you.”_

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Good. Not the only one who wants this then.”

Before he could say anything, Sam had a lapful of Bucky Barnes and a pair of firm lips pressed against his own. Sam groaned, his hands finding a grip on the photographer’s hips as he let Bucky control their kiss.

“Wanted… this for… _years.”_ Bucky told Sam between hungry kisses.

“So’ve I.” Sam admitted breathily.

Resting his forehead against Sam’s, Bucky quietly laughed, before claiming Sam’s mouth again.

A finger softly tracing his chest woke Sam up. When he looked down, his chest was still glittering with sweat from hours before. The finger prodded him playfully, causing him to glare at his bedmate sleepily.

“Morning, Sammy.” Bucky whispered.

“Barnes. You’re still here?”

Bucky looked offended. “I have never and will never abandon anyone after having sex with them for the first time. And didn’t we talk about the name thing?”

The glint in Bucky’s eyes made Sam chuckle as he rolled onto his side to embrace Bucky. “Sorry. Morning, Bucky.” He pressed a kiss to the juncture of Bucky’s neck. He glanced over at the clock. “Got three hours. Imma go make breakfast.”

Bucky groaned in protest as Sam rolled out of bed and pulled a clean pair of boxers and a dressing robe on. About ten minutes after blearily breaking two eggs into a pan Sam felt Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist.

When the eggs had fried and baked beans had been heated, the pair sat quietly to eat.

“What is this?” Sam eventually asked. “Us, I mean.”

It took a moment for Bucky to look up. “I’d like you to be my boyfriend. If you want me to be yours.”

“I’d like that. A lot.” Sam told him, smiling. “But, do you mind if-”

“If we’re lowkey about it?” Bucky finished. “Wouldn’t have done any of this if that’d bother me. You did say you wanted to be professional, so we’ll be professional about it.”

Picking up his plate, Sam stood and moved around the table to gently kiss Bucky. “Thank you.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Hearing the clatter of Sam’s plate in the sink, he turned to look at Sam, who was heading back to the bedroom. “Hey, where you going?”

“I have to start getting ready.”

“You’ve still got two hours!”

Sam laughed. “Come with me, and you’ll understand!”

Bucky’s eyes were wide as he took in all the make-up scattered on the vanity table with his arms resting on the back of Sam’s chair.

“How long does this take you?” he asked, a little awed.

“Not long. Ten, fifteen at the most. But it needs to set before I get to the studio, and that takes a while.” Sam told him, picking up his liquid foundation and a sponge.

Through the mirror, Bucky could observe Sam without disturbing him. After a while, he backed away from the chair to get dressed. Once he was wearing his clothes, he turned to see that Sam had finished. Bucky’s gaze was drawn to his cheekbones, made even more pronounced than they already were with contour.

“Gorgeous. As always,” he announced, pressing a kiss to Sam’s bare shoulder. “I should get going.”

“Thanks. I’ll text you later.”

“You better, Wilson!”


	2. Did Something Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds. Maybe not completely, often the wound will leave a scar. But it feels better even if it's still there. First, though, you must get through the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It will break your heart as much as it breaks theirs and mine

* * *

Sam and Bucky sat on the bank of the lake. Sam’s legs were up to his chest with his face buried against them. Bucky was staring blankly at the other side of the water. It had been half an hour since Steve had ambled home. 

“He never answered my question.” Sam suddenly and quietly remarked, voice muffled by his knees.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed.

“I asked him if something went wrong or right. He never said.” Sam whispered, before letting a sob echo through him.

A little hesitantly, Bucky wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist.

“I always knew he’d go back to her if he ever got the chance. Didn’t wanna believe it. ‘Specially not when you came into the mix and this whole relationship started.” he told Sam, his voice low and soft.

Sam turned his head into Bucky’s shoulder and cried. With his free hand, Bucky rubbed tears from his own face. 

“D’you think he ever missed us? The relationship, I mean. _Us.”_ Sam asked, trying not to sound bitter.

Bucky sighed. “Dunno. He missed us, yeah. But I got no clue whether it was ever in the way you’re talking about. Maybe we’ll never know.”

Sam unfurled himself and pulled Bucky into a proper hug. Feeling the last of his resolve break, Bucky pressed his face into Sam’s neck as he rocked them.

“We still got each other, though. Right?”

Bucky sensed Sam’s insecurity and nodded on his shoulder. “Of course. Absolutely, Sammy. You’ll always have me. Ain’t ever gonna get rid of me.”

They stayed by the lake hugging and crying until it grew dark.

It took a while before Sam and Bucky found the strength to go back to their house in DC. Until then, they’d stayed at the Starks’ cabin with Pepper and Morgan. Staying with them seemed to cure the pair of some of their numbness thanks to the feeling of obligation to help. Sam helped with cooking meals, Bucky helped in the garden and the surrounding forest, and they both helped look after Morgan when Pepper wasn’t feeling up to it. Eventually, it was decided that they couldn’t stay forever and they would need to face the house at some point. 

Which was how they ended up standing in front of their own door, frozen with trepidation.

“I don’t think I’m ready for this.” Bucky murmured, his fingers wrapped around Sam’s hand like a vice.

“When will either of us be ready?” Sam pointed out, definitely as anxious as Bucky was.

Bucky turned sad eyes onto his partner, before he reluctantly nodded. Taking the nod as a go-ahead, Sam pulled the keys from the pocket of his well-worn jeans and took the first steps toward the painted red door. When the lock clicked, Bucky shivered. Sam put an arm around him as they walked inside. Almost nothing had changed in the five years they’d been gone. _Almost nothing._ There used to be three pegs by the door, one for each of their growing collection of coats and leather jackets - when they walked by, there were only two, and both knew that the other had noticed. By the time they ended up in the bedroom after surveying each other room in the house, they’d worked it out - Steve was never there. 

Sam pulled away from Bucky to sit numbly on the edge of the bed. The bed that definitely could not hold two super soldiers and a man who was big in his own right.

“Buck, he-” he started to say, but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I know. I know.” Bucky replied, just as distant, taking his place at Sam’s side.

“I don’t know what’s worse,” Sam commented. “Thinking we’re gonna be reminded of Steve everywhere we look, or facing the fact he never lived here.”

Bucky rested his left arm around Sam’s hips, the sleek metal of his hand placing itself on his thigh in such a way that Sam didn’t notice; Maybe he wouldn’t have noticed even if he’d let it drop onto the limb. Bucky didn’t particularly care to find out, so he just pulled Sam close to him and let him smother his face in his hair.

 _“I miss him, James.”_ Sam sobbed.

Bucky couldn’t say anything. He just nodded, knowing that Sam would feel him and know that he felt the same and that he wasn’t alone.

Things got easier, as they often do. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t difficult. 

Whenever he woke up heaving breaths from a nightmare, Bucky would still reach out to his right for comfort, only to have Sam wrap him up in his arms and whisper soft words to him. Sam was still getting used to that - it had always been Steve who actively comforted Bucky after nightmares and he’d always been better at it. But Sam also knew a thing or two about the psych behind it on top of knowing and loving Bucky since their first meeting after having Bucky defrosted. 

Sam could never stop bracing himself for Steve’s teasing whenever he went running. If he heard feet running up behind him, he readied himself to glare at Steve when he sped by with a cheeky “on your left”. But it never came. He tried guilting Bucky into joining him, hoping it would make things a bit more normal, but it didn’t. Bucky wanted to stay with Sam and kept pace with him. 

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Bucky asked, his voice an almost indistinguishable murmur against Sam’s chest, which was where he was curled up after coming down from a nightmare.

Stroking his fingers through long strands of Bucky’s hair, Sam sighed. “I don’t know, Buck. I really don’t.”

Silence wrapped around them, before Bucky shifted against Sam’s body.

“How long did it take you before?” he quietly asked.

“You mean after I lost Riley?” Sam checked. Bucky nodded. “I mean… honestly I’ve never got over it. I still miss him like hell, think about him at least once a day. I think time just numbed the hurt and let me move on, y’know? And I did, I moved onto things way better than pining after a man who’s dead.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam and let him rock him gently into more restful sleep.

The first time Sam and Bucky had really seen anything of Steve after he passed the Captain America mantle onto Sam was two years later. Time had begun its numbing process and the couple had started to accept their new Steve-less life and didn’t expect to ever see him again. 

Sam and Bucky had been home for about an hour after returning from a holiday-turned-mission, and all they wanted to do was sleep and watch lighthearted movies. When the doorbell rang, Sam had just changed into boxers and a vest. Deciding that he didn’t want whoever their uninvited guest was to see his fiancé in such a state of undress, Bucky gave him a tired smile and went to open the door. What he saw there left him in silence.

“Hi Buck.” the elderly man greeted.

Bucky stared at him, feeling a tightness grab at his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

“Bucky? Who is it?” Sam asked, before making an appearance in the doorway, now wearing sweatpants. When he saw Steve outside the open door, his eyes hardened. “Steve.”

Steve smiled. “Sam. Hi.”

“No. You don’t get to do this,” Sam told him. “You fucked up. You left us, for some girl you fell in love with, what, a hundred years ago. You never said _anything_ . If you were so fucking unhappy, you didn’t have to stay but _you should have said something._ We had five years to catch up on, and you kicked it all off by abandoning us.”

Sam hadn’t said everything, but his breathing was heavy and he was angry and knew he should stop before he said something he’d regret. He turned to Bucky, who was still staring blankly at Steve and had tears silently streaking down his face. Softly, Sam wiped Bucky’s face dry with his thumb.

“I heard you got engaged,” Steve quietly told them. “I came because I wanted to congratulate you.”

After taking a minute to compose himself, Sam swiveled to face Steve again. “You could’ve been there. But you wanted your perfect life, so you weren’t. You don’t get to congratulate us. And you don’t get to be here.” Taking a deep breath, Sam swallowed. “Go. Before you make things worse.”

As Steve stared at them, Bucky let out a sob, prompting Sam to wrap him up in his arms and whisper reassuring words to him. The realisation hit Steve that not only did they not want him, they also didn’t need him. And that dawning realisation made him realise that he didn’t blame them as he walked away down the path and heard the door close behind the men that he’d loved in another life.


	3. Ma Kou 'Ao'ao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you've only known danger all of your adult life, it can be a good but difficult decision to take a break from life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna point out that I have no idea why all the summaries are in second person, but I'm going with it cause it's actually pretty cool!

* * *

“Here’s to a peaceful Hawaiian getaway.” Sam said with a grin, tilting his screwdriver towards his partner.

Sighing, Bucky chinked his own glass of bright yellow cocktail against Sam’s. “Don’t speak too soon, please.”

Loudly, Sam laughed, leaning back in his sunlounger and taking a sip of his drink. Smiling, Bucky huffed and glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye. Sam noticed this and held out his free hand. Bucky’s face softened and he let Sam wrap their hands together.

“Nothing’s gonna happen. Promise,” he sincerely told Bucky. “We’re gonna have fun! We’re on vacation!”

Bucky grunts, but the meaning was taken from it by the smile that followed it along with the kiss he pressed to the curve of Sam’s hand. Gently, Sam lifted his hand to Bucky’s nape, twisting his fingers into the long hair they found. 

“How about we go back to the apartment when we’ve finished with these?” He gestured with his glass.

“Sounds good.” Bucky agreed, the corner of his lips curling up into a fond smile. 

When they went back to the apartment they’d rented out for the week, Bucky went straight for the bed. Bucky was stretched out on his back, lost in his thoughts, when Sam returned to him and all but collapsed on top of him. Winded and startled, Bucky glared at him before wrapping an arm around his back.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, kissing Bucky’s jaw.

“You just jumped on me, I’d say not!” Bucky sniped with no seriousness.

“I’m not talking about that.”

“I know.” Bucky sighed. “I dunno. I think I’m just paranoid. We’ve never really had a vacation, let alone one that wasn’t interrupted by some global threat or something.”

“Honestly? I’m worried about that too.” Sam admitted. “But I’m trying not to think about it ‘cause I wanna enjoy being away for a few days.”

“Trust me, so do I.” Bucky replied, before pulling Sam down into a slow, passionate kiss.

Sam carefully braced his arms on either side of Bucky’s head as he licked past Bucky’s lips, pulling a moan from his partner. Bucky lifted his knees, effectively fencing Sam in place.

“C’mon, pretty sure it’s not a couple’s vacation if we don’t make sweet sweet love the first day we’re here!”

Sam laughed, diving back in to reclaim Bucky’s lips.

“Buck! Come on!” Sam yelled over his shoulder, running across the sand in his bright pink, skin tight swim trunks.

Half-heartedly, Bucky groaned before pushing himself to his feet and following his partner at a steady jog. Where he’d stopped, Sam was ankle-deep in seawater when Bucky caught up to him. 

“Took so long, thought you weren’t joining me.” Sam teased, grinning as he looped an arm around Bucky’s shirt covered shoulder.

“Yeah, well.”

Sam’s smile softened as he rubbed Bucky’s shoulder. “You can take your shirt off if you want. Nobody’ll mind, and if they do I’ll give ‘em hell.”

Watching the water lap at his ankles, Bucky chuckled quietly.

“Okay. Yeah.” Bucky murmured, before smiling at Sam and gently shrugging his arm away.

Silently, he unbuttoned his shirt, taking a deep breath before pulling his body free of the blue cotton and tying the sleeves around his waist. With a timid smile, he turned his gaze to Sam, who was grinning. Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and leaned close.

“I love you, Bucky Barnes.” he whispered into Bucky’s ear, putting a broad smile on his face.

“Love you too.” Bucky whispered back, his hands finding their way to Sam’s hips as he softly kissed him.

Sam pulled away with a silly grin on his face. “C’mon, let’s just walk.”

Still smiling, Bucky nodded. Sam laced his fingers between the black metal of the ones on Bucky’s hand before leading him into a small stroll in the surf.


	4. So What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your best friend comes home beaten up several times a month, you've got to do something about it.

* * *

Sam towered over Bucky, who was dozing in an armchair and recuperating after the ordeal he’d been through in the past few hours. He said nothing as his friend blinked himself awake and stared up at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

“What?” Bucky half-heartedly demanded, still not fully awake.

For a moment, Sam considered him. There were still red stains across his cheek from dried blood that had been near impossible to clean off him and a band-aid covered the stitches that had to be put in above his right eyebrow.

“Oh, y’know. Just sometimes I think you actually  _ like _ getting punched,” Sam commented, trying to sound casual. “You know, since this is the third time you’ve had to be patched up this month.”

Part of Sam couldn’t believe the response Bucky gave of a shrug and “so what?”

_ “So what?” _ he exclaimed. “You can’t seriously think that I- that  _ nobody _ cares about the fact that you’re getting yourself punched up every week, Buck!”

“Well, believe it or not, maybe I do!” Bucky snapped, sitting up straight and glaring at Sam.

Despite doing his best to seem aggressive, Sam could feel his vulnerability and pacified his own stance.

“Bucky. We’re a team, you’re my  _ best friend _ of course I care when you come home at two in the morning beaten and bloody,” Sam told Bucky, gently. “I care about you all the time, though, not just when that happens.” He moved to perch on the arm of the chair next to Bucky’s. “What brought all this on?”

Bucky sat in silence. “I feel so lonely.” he whispered, almost inaudible.

When he didn’t continue, Sam moved to sit in front of him on the coffee table.

“You can tell me. You don’t have to, but you can.” Sam said at a similar volume.

Shakily, Bucky exhaled. He pulled at the corner of the soft blanket Sam had draped over him when he’d fallen asleep.

“I don’t know. It feels like everyone’s always so far away. Even you, even though you’re right next to me all the time, it feels like you’re not there at all,” Bucky told Sam. “I don’t know why. Doesn’t really make sense…”

“It does to me,” Sam cut in. “I know exactly what you’re feeling. Been there, done it. Still do sometimes. I’ve helped out some vets at the VA who felt like that when I was there.”

A minute smile tugged at Bucky’s lips. “So I’m not a freak who goes around getting beaten up because I’m lonely?”

_ “No. _ No, you’re not. If I had to bet, it’s probably your subconscious trying to find a way to prove that people care about you.”

Sighing, Bucky lifted his gaze. Sam realised how exhausted he looked.

“Then why am I still doing this? Why do I still feel like I need to? You’ve already proved that you’re  _ here _ .”

“I don’t know, Buck. But I’ll help you however I can.” Carefully, Sam placed his hand on top of Bucky’s, before teasingly suggesting, “Maybe we should get an alarm. Let me know when you’re about to leave the house.”

Hearing Bucky’s laugh was worth everything in that moment.


	5. All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all you can do is dream, you make sure you make those dreams the best they can be.

* * *

Bucky felt familiar. It was an odd feeling, one he hadn’t instantly felt in years. The weight of khaki on his shoulders was a comforting presence he hadn’t thought about… ever. He was sitting on the curb of a sidewalk looking over at the buildings across the street towering over everyone. With some effort, he pushed himself up to his feet. In the process of doing so, he caught a glimpse of his left hand and startled slightly. Flesh. Of course it was. Of course it would be flesh, HYDRA had yet to come into his life, but it hadn’t even occurred to him to think about what that would mean.

Shaking his head, Bucky continued down the street, before he heard a commotion behind him. A group of men in uniform were huddled together outside a door. Bucky had had to help Steve out of enough scrapes to recognise the stance that all “bullies” took on. Fixing up his posture, he cautiously approached the group. It was then that he found their victim. 

Sam, his mind said. But it couldn’t be; Sam wouldn’t be born for another forty years! Regardless, he wasn’t putting up a fight and actually seemed fed up, as though he was just waiting for the moment to pass. 

“Hey!” Bucky called out. “Don’t you have somethin’ better to do?”

The drafted men turned their heads to face him. One of them grinned at him.

“Barnes! Great timing, man!” he replied enthusiastically. “Wanna help us remind this ape what’s what?”

Bucky balked, firstly at the way they’d referred to Sam and secondly at the fact these people  _ knew _ him.

“Nah, don’t like bullies, you should know that,” he replied, darkly, moving to put himself between the group and Sam. “Surely you have somethin’ more important to do than harass this poor guy.”

Bucky had a vague memory that his and Steve’s (mostly his) reputation for beating up bullies tended to precede them, and there seemed to be a silent agreement between the men that it wasn’t worth it and they skulked away. He turned to the man he’d protected. It was definitely one Sam Wilson, only he was wearing a uniform himself, darker than his own, with white trousers. 

“They woulda stopped eventually.” he said.

“I know. What cost would it’ve been though?” Bucky replied.

Sam smiled slightly. “Thank you.” He held out his hand. “Sam Wilson. Sergeant.”

“We bein’ professional? Sergeant James Barnes.” Bucky shook Sam’s hand.

“And if we’re not?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Bucky.” Bucky told him with a slight shrug.

Sam tilted his head, still smiling. “Do I know you?”

Thinking quickly, Bucky said, “Was gonna ask the same thing.”

Sam laughed. “Probably passed somewhere or something.” 

“Probably,” Bucky agreed. “Where were you going? Want me to come with?”

“Just heading to my place,” Sam told him. “Not that I need it, but I wouldn’t say no to a bodyguard!” 

Bucky laughed. “Lead the way, sergeant.”

“You with the Tuskegees?” Bucky asked, pointing at an unopened letter with a print stamped onto it that was sat on a small table as Sam brewed two small mugs of coffee.

“Like I’m gonna be with you white boys!” Sam confirmed, laughing.

Bucky grimaced, realising how obvious that was. “Yeah, guess that was a pointless question.”

Sam returned with the coffee and pressed it into Bucky’s hand before dropping onto his couch. 

“Y’know, you’re a breath of fresh air, Barnes,” he remarked. “Perfect guy. Y’gotta have at least one dirty secret!”

A corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked up. “Yeah?” He hesitated. “Two actually.”

“Oh wow! So what’s it? Sleepin’ with the enemy? Born in Berlin?” Sam teasingly guessed.

“Why you only guessin’ stuff about the war?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised as he settled himself to perch on the armrest at the opposite end of Sam’s couch.

Sam’s entire brow shifted. “You’re a regular lawbreaker then?”

“Depends who you ask, I s’pose,” Bucky said, shrugging. “I’d say not. Majority of the country’d say yes.”

Bucky stared into nothing. Part of him had forgotten how hard life had been at times for him. Shaking himself out of his head, Bucky turned to Sam, who was smiling softly at him.

“I get ya.” he assured Bucky.

“You do?” Bucky asked, cautiously.

“More than most, I’d bet.”

Shakily, Bucky exhaled. Still on edge, he let his eyes meet Sam’s. 

“I’m gonna do something,” Sam announced, a nervous undertone barely present. “Y’ won’t report me if I’ve got wrong will you?”

“No,” Bucky promised, breath stolen away. “Doubt you have anyway.”

Sam’s lips curled up, and the next second his lips were brushing against Bucky’s. Bucky gasped, before gently grasping the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him closer. When he felt a hand lightly press his waist and a tongue push at the seam of his lips, he groaned and let Sam’s tongue slide against his own. Insistently, Sam nudged his palms on Bucky’s chest, encouraging him to lie with his back against the couch.

“Sam,” Bucky distantly gasped. “Good lord, you’re amazing at this…”

“Glad you think so, sergeant.” Sam murmured beside his ear.

The last thing Bucky could recall was Sam prying his jacket and shirt open and throwing them from his body.

Bucky groaned, before forcing his eyes open. He found himself lying prone on hard, dusty ground with Sam crouched above him, wings spread and goggles pulled over his forehead. 

“Buck? Hey, Buck, you with me man?” Sam asked frantically, deep concern set in both his face and his voice. 

Bucky groaned again and unsuccessfully tried to sit up. “Yeah, I am. What happened?” 

“You took a fall from your post. Someone shot from behind. You managed to block the bullet but it had an impact and you just… you just…” Sam cut off his explanation with a visible swallow.

“Hey, hey. I’m okay. Pretty sure I am, anyway.” Bucky assured him, reaching a hand out for him to take.

Nervously, Sam smiled and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “A med team should be here soon. Just keep talkin’ to me, Buck.”

Bucky nodded, before a smile spread across his face. “Want me to tell you about the dream I had while I was out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That's a row complete! Will probably have the next row started by next week or somethin! ;)


End file.
